Weakness
by Ugawa
Summary: Kai and Rei have finally come out about their relationship but what happens when an old enemy finds out Kai's new weakness. Yaoi KaiXRei maybe another pairing later on
1. Chapter 1

The hot sun shone through the hotel window warming the room up. Tyson stood staring out of the window, looking out towards the town.

"Let's go out," he said tuning to look at his team mates.

Hilary, who sat next to Max on the green hotel sofa stretched her arms above her head, "It's to hot to go out, you'll burn like you always do."

"Yeah Tyson," laughed Max, "Then you'll be complaining for the rest of the day."

Tyson crossed his arms and walked over to a green chair and collapsed in it. "I'm so bored though, we've been in here all week, we've hardly gone out," he wrapped his hands around his head and moaned. "I'm going crazy with boredom."

Kenny sat at the kitchen unit, which was to the side of the living area, he was fixing a blade. He looked up for a second.

"Tyson, the tournament starts in less than a week, you can go out then." Kenny looked back down at his work and started fiddling with it again.

"But that's then! I want to go out now!" Tyson kicked his feet around and had a little fit on the chair he was on.

"Tyson quit being such a baby," said Kai who was sitting arms crossed in the chair across the living room table opposite Tyson.

Max and Hilary looked left to Kai then right to Tyson, they could sense a fight about to start. Tyson clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"I'm not a baby! I'm just bored!"

"Then go out," said Kai calmly arms still crossed.

Tyson blinked as he thought about it.

"You're right, I'm going out," he stood up and brushed himself down. Hilary and Max rolled their eyes and stood up.

"We'd better go to," said Hilary standing, "or he'll end up getting into some sort of trouble."

Max stood as well, "you coming Kenny?" He asked.

Kenny nodded and placed the blade he was working on in a box.

"Great!" said Tyson, "Go tell Rei we're going out, he'll want to come."

"Rei's still asleep, leave him, you know what he's like if you wake him up," said Max walking towards the door, Kenny followed behind him.

"You coming Kai?" Asked Hilary also walking towards the door.

"I'll pass," he said closing his eyes.

"Suit yourself," said Tyson heading for the door with his arms behind his head.

"We'll be back later, c ya Kai," said Max closing the door behind him. Kai could hear Hilary and Tyson arguing down the hall, he rolled his eyes.

Kai heard a bang from Rei's room. He turned and looked at the door before standing up and walked over to the room, he heard his team mate muttering to himself, he went in. Rei was sitting on his bed with a book in his hand, he looked up when Kai came into the room.

"Don't people knock these days?" He asked staring at Kai.

"Don't people usually come out of their rooms these days?" Asked Kai walking over and sitting at the end of Rei's bed. "What are you reading, you've been in here all morning, everyone thought you were still asleep." He looked at the book in his team mates hand.

"Nothing much," said Rei, "Where did everyone go?"

"Just out, dunno where, they said they'd be back later," Kai said smiling.

"O really?" said Rei looking back at his book, "gives me time to finish this book then," Rei tried not to smile, but before he had a chance to even read a word the book had been thrown out of his hand and he was face to face with his team captain.

"Or," said Kai face inches from Rei, " we have time to do something else." Kai leaned in and kissed Rei softly on the lips before travelling down to Rei's neck.

"Kai," said Rei slightly struggling, "the others could be back at any time." Kai stopped kissing the boys neck and looked at him, "they wont be back for ages, trust me,"

"That's what you said last time and we almost got caught, remember?" Said Rei reaching for his book again. Kai grabbed Rei's arms and pinned him to the bed.

"Isn't it worth the risk," whispered Kai in Rei's ear, "we haven't been alone in ages."

Rei looked up at his team captain and moaned slightly as Kai moved his knee softly between the boy's legs.

"Kai," he said looking at the door, "what if they come back?"

"They wont, trust me" said Kai slowly.

Rei smiled and sighed, "Okay, if you're sure."

The two boys wrapped their arms around each other before taking one another's shirts off. Kai lent his weight on his left arms as he lent in to kiss the raven haired boy. The two kissed passionately exploring each others mouths. Kai's right hand travelled slowly downwards across Rei's toned body, Rei's heart started to race. The raven haired boy whimpered slightly at the touch of the soft hand travelling down his torso.

--

"I told you you'd get burnt Tyson," laughed Hilary as the four entered the hotel room. Tyson just grumbled to himself, making sure he kept his arms slightly levitated so he wouldn't touch anything.

"It looks painful," said Max staring at Tyson's bright red arms.

"I'm never going out again," whined Tyson walking further into the living area. He stopped and looked around.

"Look's like Kai went out by himself."

"Shouldn't we get Rei up?" Asked Max sitting on the hotel's green sofa, looking at the clock on the wall above the television.

"Yeah," said Tyson walking over to Rei's door. It had already gone noon and they were scheduled a practise at any time.

"What was that," panted Rei looking at his bedroom door.

"What was what?" Said Kai kissing Rei's neck.

"I thought I heard something," said Rei turning his head to kiss Kai on the lips again. Before either two could do anything the door swung open with Tyson on the other side.

"Rei it's…," he stopped eyes wide.

The two on the bed looked up at Tyson, Rei without thinking quickly pushed Kai off of him. Kai hit the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Hey!" He said sitting up and rubbing his head. By this time all four of their team mates were standing mouths open at the door. No one said anything, they just looked at each other, and then a mighty thud was heard as Tyson hit the deck.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to write a little beginning thing on the last one :P lol Soo here's one now, not that many people read these.

Okay thank you to everyone that reviewed the whole 1 of you at the moment lol

I wrote this over a year ago, so it isn't great. I've got the whole story written it's like 40 odd pages long, but I'm only going to update bits at a time. I have to read through it and change mega grammar and spelling mistakes I was only 14 when I wrote it lol

Disclaimer - I do not own beyblade, if I did it would be a Yaoi .

Tyson laid on the hotel sofa with a wet towel over his head, he was still out cold.

No one said anything they just all sat waiting for Tyson to wake up. Slowly but surely Tyson began to stir. He sat up.

"Man I had the weirdest dream," he said rubbing his head.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Tyson, that wasn't a dream," said Max looking at his pale faced team mate. Tyson quickly looked to the chair on his left where Rei was sitting, Kai was sitting on the chair's arm, they looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"I told you they'd be back," said Rei crossing his arms and closing his eyes in frustration.

"Well how was I supposed to know," said Kai also crossing his arms.

" 'They wont be back for ages' you said, 'trust me' you said," said Ray.

"so…," said Hilary, trying to break the tension, "How long have you two been going out?"

"Couple of months," said Rei finally opening his eyes.

"How come you never told us?" She said eyes wide.

"Cause we knew we would get a reaction like that," said Rei looking at Tyson.

Tyson looked like he had been hit in the face. He looked like he was about to explode, he couldn't look at his two team mates, he sat staring at the floor.

"Tyson?" Asked Hilary looking at him, "You okay?"

"No," he said quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Asked Max sitting next to his friend.

Tyson's hands were clenched into fists and began to shake.

"It isn't normal," he said quietly still looking at the floor.

"What?" Asked Rei not hearing what his team mate had said.

"I said!" shouted Tyson standing up from the sofa, "It isn't normal, it's sick. And all this time you've been in the same hotel as us doing god knows what. You make me sick," he yelled before storming off to his own room.

"Tyson!" Yelled Hilary as the bedroom door slammed shut. Kai and Rei stared at the door unable to say anything.

"Great, now what?" Said Hilary Sitting down on the sofa where Tyson was sitting. The room went quiet.

"Well at least we don't have anything stopping us from going out in the open now," said Rei looking up at Kai.

"No one's going to find out," said Kai quietly, his arms still crossed and eyes now closed.

"What?" said Rei even though he had heard what was said this time.

"I said, No one is going to find out,"

"But…?" Rei began, he reached out to touch Kai's arm. Kai moved his arm away, "Leave me alone for a bit," he said walking over to his own room, he shut the door behind him.

Rei sat motionless, his arm still held out, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Hilary, Max and Kenny sat staring at Rei. Rei's hand clenched into a fist and he scowled.

"Right," he said while standing up. He turned to Kai's bedroom door and breathed heavily. He marched to the bedroom door and swung it open before slamming it behind him. Kenny, Max and Hilary looked at each other and sweat dropped. All they could hear was the two now arguing.

--\/

"What is your problem?!" Shouted Rei as loud as he could, "This is your fault!"

Kai turned to Rei, "I thought I told you to leave me alone?!" he shouted back.

"Why should I leave you alone?! I should be the one in a mood with you!"

"Well by the sounds of it you are!" Shouted Kai.

"You said the only reason you didn't want to come out about this was because you didn't know how the others would react and now they know, so what's the problem with letting everyone else know?!" shouted Rei fists clenched.

"Maybe I don't want everyone to know!" shouted Kai stepping forwards in anger.

"Why not?" Asked Rei a hurt, "Are you embarrassed of me?"

"Rei it's not like that," said Kai softly knowing he had just upset his partner.

"Then what is it like?!" Asked Rei voice starting to get louder again.

" I just don't want people to know I'm…," Kai trailed off.

"You don't want people to know you're what, Kai?!" Shouted Rei, "Gay? You don't want people to know you're gay? Well reality check, you are."

"I know, I just…," said Kai looking at the floor.

"Worried what people are going to think? Say? Well I am to, but I love you enough to not care about that."

The room went silent. Rei felt a lump starting to appear in his throat.

"Fine," he said looking down to the floor. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. Kai still said nothing, but looked at the floor in silence.

Rei spoke again, "Okay, obviously you don't feel the same way about me if you're to worried about your reputation and what people are going to think," his voice was shaky and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's over," said Rei quietly still looking at the floor, tear drops started to fall to the floor. Kai looked up.

"Rei," he said walking over to him, he went to put his hand on his shoulder. Rei moved.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you near me!" He ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Kai stood still, he put his hand on his head wondering what to do. 'I can't lose him,' Kai thought to himself. He didn't have long to think, he heard the hotel door slam. He knew it would have been Rei. Before Kai knew what he was doing he was running out of the hotel room and down the hall after Rei.

Well there's the next chapter, remember I was only 14 when I wrote this so it isn't great.

I've got the whole story written so if you want me to update faster then R&R

Fankyou


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's the 3rd chapter, like I said before I've already got the story written, so the more reviews I get the faster I update. As I wrote this over a year ago I have to reread and change all errors

Disclaimer - I don't own beyblade, if I did it would be a Yaoi

--

'I can't lose him,' Kai thought to himself. He didn't have long to think, he heard the hotel door slam. He knew it would have been Rei. Before Kai knew what he was doing he was running out of the hotel room and down the hall to find Rei. He looked around and saw him walking across the lobby, He called his name and ran after him. Rei carried on walking.

"Rei!" He called again as he ran towards the raven haired boy. Rei stopped and turned as Kai got to him.

"Kai, it's to late," said Rei turning again to leave the hotel doors. Again before Kai knew what he was doing he was holding onto Rei's hand and on his knees.

"Please Rei, don't leave me, I'm sorry."

"Kai?" said Rei looking down at his team captain.

"Rei, I'm sorry, I… I can't…," he paused and looked to the floor for a second, "I can't lose you, …since I've been with you.. I've changed. I feel… I feel different, for once in my life I feel happy."

"Kai, I…," began Rei, but before he could finish Kai had stood up and kissed his team mate softly on the lips, making Rei blink a few times before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Kai's neck.

Screams were heard all around the boys, they stopped and looked around them. There was a circle crowd around them of girls, the two sweat dropped. The screaming was beginning to hurt Rei's ears, cameras all around them were flashing and even a T.V camera had been watching them. This was the hotel where all the bladder's in the world tournament were staying at, so there were hundreds of fans, sports cameras and Magazine paparazzi around the lobby. Kai really wished he had thought about what he was doing before he done it, but he knew there was no going back now. He sighed and the sweat drop went away.

The crowd was getting closer to the two boys, Kai grabbed Rei's hand and ran through the crowd out of the hotel and down the street. Screaming girls were chasing after them, hoping to get another show. The two boys ran as fast as they could, Rei's shoe started to slip off.

"Kai," he panted, "My shoe's falling off."

"If you trip I'll kill you myself," laughed Kai. They ran down an alley way, Kai quickly pushed Rei into an old doorway as the crowd ran past. Kai stood arms against the wall with Rei in front of him. They both panted trying to gain their breath, before looking at one another and bursting out laughing.

--

The two boys sat in an empty park.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Asked Rei sitting on a swing. Kai sat on the swing next to him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't of said it otherwise," said Kai looking off in front of him.

"You didn't have to do it in front of everyone though," laughed Rei.

"You're the one that wanted everyone to know," said Kai smiling, "Besides I didn't realise what I was doing until it was to late."

"I tried to tell you people were watching but I didn't really have a chance," said Rei moving his feet on the floor to slightly push the swing he was on. He stopped and looked down at the floor.

"What do you think Tyson is going to say when we get back?"

"I duno," said Kai, "He'll come around."

"I don't understand why he acted like that, I didn't know he was so…"

"Homophobic?" Said Kai laughing.

"Yeah," said Rei.

"Why do you think he acted like that?" Asked Rei looking up at the sky, the sun was now setting.

"I duno, denial maybe?" The two laughed. They sat next to each other on the swings watching the sun set. Shades of red and orange laid all around the park causing long shadows behind every object. Kai looked away from the sun set and to the boy next to him, he watched as the raven haired boy looked at the sun setting. He knew he now couldn't live without Rei, at first it was more lust but slowly it had turned to love. Being with Rei had changed him inside. Before he was full of anger and hate, but now it all seemed so pointless. He was happy and that's how he wanted to stay. Rei looked even more attractive to Kai in the light of the sun set, the two boys were bathed in a deep golden glow.

"What an amazing sight," said Rei still watching the sun set.

"Yeah," said Kai staring at the one he loved, "it really is amazing."

--

The two boys entered the hotel room late. Everyone had already gone to bed. They didn't want to come back to early, just in case the mob of girls were waiting for them in the lobby. Rei looked up at the hotels clock.

"It's pretty late," he said looking away from the clock.

"Yeah, I didn't realise how late it was," said Kai.

Rei looked down to the floor, "I was hoping we could talk to Tyson this evening."

"It can wait until tomorrow," Kai walked over and kissed the boy on the cheek.

"I'm going to get some sleep, and you should as well, goodnight." Kai walked over to his room and looked back smiling at the raven haired boy, before closing his door. Rei stood smiling to himself before going into his own room and closing the door behind him.

--

Kai laid on his bed with one arm behind his head looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, he had been laying in bed for hours. He sat up and reached for his purple trousers and purple top, he put them on before walking over to the window. He lent out of his window and stood on the ledge reaching for the roof of the hotel. The hotel they were staying at was only three stories high and the blade breakers had one of the rooms on the top floor. He grabbed hold of the roof and lifted himself up. He was used to doing this as he would often sit on the roof of any building he was in if he couldn't sleep. The night air would usually calm him down enough to be able to sleep, a normal person would just go for a walk. He slowly clambered up the sloping roof, when he reached the top he looked up to see a figure of someone sitting there. As he got closer he realised it was Tyson sitting with his back to him. The blue haired boy turned round when he heard a noise behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were up here," said Kai about to start his clamber back down the roof top.

"You don't have to leave," said Tyson calmly, "It's okay, I'm not going to bite your head off."

Kai sat next to his team mate, the two sat in silence for a while looking out across the town. The night air brushed past them, slowly moving their hair. Tyson made the first effort to speak.

"I'm sorry… about the way I acted earlier," said Tyson looking down at his hands, "It was a bit of a shock."

Kai didn't know what to say, he sat in silence for a while.

"It's okay," said Kai looking out towards the town, "it was expected," he smiled at the memory of Tyson passing out.

"I was speaking to the others earlier, when you had gone out," said Tyson looking up from his hands.

"They said that you've been acting differently lately, we've all noticed it."

Kai looked across to his team mate, "what do you mean?" Said Kai.

"You've seemed… happier, we thought you were just finally… like being one of us." Tyson looked at Kai, "but now we know why you've seemed happier… and if he makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in either of your way."

Kai was a bit shocked at the outcome of his visit to the roof, but at the same time relieved. Kai closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks," he didn't know why he had to say thank you, as he didn't really need his team mates approval, but all the same he felt like it was the right thing to say. The two sat in silence again for a while, just watching over the town. The cool night air started to become a bitter wind.

"I'm going to bed," said Tyson eventually, "I'll see you tomorrow." The blue haired boy slid down the opposite side of the roof that Kai had climbed up from and disappeared from sight. The slate haired boy on the roof was left smiling to himself, until he turned to retreat back to his own room.

Well there's the third chapter, it's not that long but meh, I'll put more in the next one.

BUT!! I'LL ONLY UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS

HEHE lol soooooooooo review if you want me to up. Nd it doesn't count if one person does more than one lol

XX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay i got the 5 reviews, And thankyou for everyone that reviewed i love reviews i check ever day to see if i've got a new one lol :P

Well here is the forth chapter, it's one of my favourites, I can remember it was fun to write, so let's hope it's as fun for you to read XX

--

Two days had passed since the two boys had come out about the way they felt about each other. Everyone had started to get used to the situation and found it surprisingly more normal as time went by. Kai was no longer his distant self, he had changed dramatically and had started to become one of the team more. The couple had tried to stay in the hotel as much as possible after their run in with the screaming mob of girls, but knew eventually the blade tournament would start and they would have to be in the open a lot more.

Tyson sat flicking through the channels on the hotels television.

"Screaming girls all over the town have come to see the brand new couple…,"

_Flick_

"The female fans have increased by over 45 since the two boys…,"

_Flick_

"Right here in this hotel was where the two team mates were first seen…,"

_Flick_

"Who would of thought it Kai and…,"

_Flick_

"Who do you think Is the Uke?" Said one woman on the blade chat show. Tyson left this one on as it seemed much more interesting, (Or more because he would find it funny.)

"Definitely Rei," said another woman on the show.

"What makes you say that?"

"That look in Kai's eyes, can't you just tell he loves to be in control and that body…,"

Kai sweat dropped.

"Tyson, will you just turn the T.V off," said Rei sitting on Kai's lap in the hotel chair.

"You have to go outside sometime," said Tyson turning the television off with the remote.

"Not with that crowd of crazy girls out there," said Kai pulling a displeased face.

"Hey, most boys wouldn't complain about being chased by a mob of screaming girls," said Tyson grinning.

Kai smiled, "well, if it was a crowd of screaming boys I wouldn't be so…," Kai shut up when he got a punch in the arm from Rei.

"I was only joking," he laughed rubbing his arm. Rei pouted and crossed his arms. Max, Kenny and Hilary entered the hotel room.

"There still out there," said Kenny sitting on the hotel sofa and putting his laptop on the table in front of him.

"There's hundreds of cameras out there waiting for you two, you seem to be more important to them now then the actual tournament," said Hilary sitting next to Kenny.

"This is crazy," said Max also sitting on the green sofa, "at this rate they'll be camping out there."

The team all sat in silence for a while.

"What are you two going to do about tomorrow?" Said Kenny finally, looking at the two boys on the chair.

"Why tomorrow?" Asked Rei looking across to Kenny.

"We've got our interview tomorrow for the tournament, what are you two going to do? You're going to end up being swamped with reporters all wanting a story from you."

The two boys went slightly pale at the thought of having to answer so many questions.

"Well," said Kai eventually, "We don't have to say anything, we may have to answer questions about the tournament, but our social life is private."

Everyone nodded.

--

Rei had started to prepare Dinner and was chopping up some onions on the side of the kitchen surface. Kai was leaning against the fridge behind Rei watching over him to the T.V in the living area. Rei finished chopping the onions and put them in a bowl quickly before turning around and walking, he almost bashed into Kai and the bowl went flying out of his hands. Fortunately Kai had quickly caught the bowl and handed it back to Rei. Rei waved his arm signalling Kai to move from in front of the fridge, Kai took a step to the side.

"If you're not going to help you might as well go sit down," said Rei getting something out of the fridge. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you what me to do?" He asked walking to the other side of the kitchen unit. Rei pointed to a cabbage on the side.

"You can cut that up, you do know how to right?" Asked Rei grinning.

"Course I do," said Kai getting a knife. He walked over to the cabbage and looked at it for a second, he poked at it a bit making out he had no idea what he was doing.

"Oh, give it here," said Rei frustrated noticing his partner had the look of total confusion on his face. Kai laughed and moved the knife out of his boyfriends reach.

"I'm only joking." Kai took hold of the cabbage and started chopping it up like a pro. Rei stood watching impressed.

"Not bad," said Rei going back to the fridge.

"I'm a man of many talents," said Kai, "and as you already know I'm great with my hands."

Rei was bending into the fridge to get something, he started to blush and decided to stay in the cold a little longer to take the warm red out of his cheeks.

The rest of the team sat in the living area watching the T.V.

"Kai isn't helping make dinner is he?" Asked Tyson looking away from the kitchen area to the others.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Max and Kenny at the same time. Tyson pulled a face.

"I don't fancy dieing young."

Hilary sighed, "I'm sure it will be fine Tyson."

"Hey!" shouted Tyson standing up and looking at the kitchen area, making everyone jump, "how come he gets to have something to eat early, I'm dieing of starvation over here,"

Rei was at the kitchen unit preparing something and Kai was hugging him from the back and had quickly grabbed something off the plate Rei was preparing. The two looked at Tyson.

"because I'm helping," said Kai going to grab something else. Rei slapped his hand away.

"No more until dinner, or they'll be nothing left," said Rei trying not to smile. Tyson had a triumphant grin on his face. Kai noticed this and whispered something in Rei's ear. Rei looked like he was thinking for a bit then put a few things on a plate and gave it to Kai.

"Thank you," said Kai sweetly before kissing the raven haired boy on the cheek. Kai went to sit on the chair opposite Tyson and smiled triumphantly, Tyson's mouth almost hit the floor and he collapsed on his chair arms crossed and sulking.

--

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?" Asked Rei sitting up on his bed leaning on the wall.

"I dunno," said Kai, sitting on the windowsill looking out over the town. Night had come and everyone had gone to bed.

"Do you think people are going to ask about us?" Asked Rei bringing his knees up so he could put his arms around them.

Kai nodded, "No doubt about that." The mild night air was blowing softly through the wide open window and into the room. Kai looked away from the town and to his partner, he walked over to the bed. Rei moved up so they were sitting next to each other, Kai put his arm around Rei and the raven haired boy lent his head against his boyfriends shoulder and sighed.

"It'll be alright," said Kai reassuringly and slightly nudging him.

"I know I just…," said Rei trailing off and looking sideways to the floor.

"Hey, hey," said Kai reaching for Rei's chin with his free hand and pulling it to look at him.

"It's gong to be fine, just leave it to me, I'll tell them damn reporters where they can stick their story." Kai smiled and Rei slightly laughed. Kai pulled Rei's chin closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips, Rei kissed him back.

"You should get some sleep," said Kai starting to get up, "we have to be up early tomorrow for our interview."

Rei looked at the standing Kai, he watched as Kai headed for the bedroom door.

"But Kai," he said smiling sadistically, "don't you remember what you promised me earlier?"

Kai looked confused for a second, then remember what he had whispered in Rei's ear earlier and smiled.

"Rei, it's late.. Tomorrow."

Rei pouted, then smiled to himself, he had an idea. Kai had already turned and had started heading for the door again.

"Oh Kai," said Rei. Kai turned round as he reached the door. Rei was laying on his bed sideways facing Kai with his shirt off.

"It's a shame, because I would be completely under your control."

Kai smiled to himself, "Rei it's late, you know what you get like if you don't get enough sleep."

"I'll let you do whatever you want," said Rei brushing a hand against his own body. Kai tilted his head back, why was he tormenting him so.

"Rei, I'm going," said Kai, in his head he wanted to leave but his body wouldn't move. He didn't want his partner to be to tired in the morning, he himself didn't need much sleep but he knew Rei did. Rei stood up and started to walk towards Kai.

"but Kai you're stronger than me," said Rei still walking towards his partner. Rei had reached Kai and their lips were millimetres apart. Kai's heart started to race, his hand started to twitch on the door handle.

"I'd be powerless if you decided to take advantage of me," whispered Rei so quietly that Kai had just about heard him. That was it, Kai couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Rei's wrists and swung him round pining him against the door, surprisingly quietly. Rei let out a small gasp as he hit the door, arms either side of him unable to move. Kai looked at Rei; heart pounding and went to kiss him, but he was only teasing and as Rei went to kiss him back he pulled away slightly out of his partners reach. Then twisted his head round to Rei's ear.

"Is this what you wanted?" Asked Kai seductively. Rei let out a slight whimper as Kai put a leg between his, making it rub against him softly.

"You're going to regret it in the morning, you just had to push."

Rei started to regret it slightly already.

"Maybe you're right," said Rei nervously smiling, "Maybe I should just get some sleep, I'll just go and…," he tried to move from Kai's grip but Kai held on tighter. The slate haired boy laughed sadistically, "that's what you think." The now cold night air still entered the bedroom and Rei's shirtless body shivered.

"Are you cold?" Whispered Kai sadistically, "well maybe I should warm you up." He dragged Rei over to the bed and pinned him down. Kai was on top off him looking down and smiling, Rei didn't like the look of Kai's smile. Last time Kai smiled like that he wasn't able to sit properly for almost a week.

"K..Kai," Whimpered Rei, more in fear than pleasure, "what are you going to do?"

Kai remained smiling and lowered his mouth to Rei's.

"You'll see."

--

And I leave it there :o, yes I'm mean muhaha.

Like I've said before the whole story is already written. I havn't written a lemon Moment for that part. BUT!! If I get enough reviews asking me to write one I will. XD

AGAIN I WONT UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I HAVE 5 MORE REVIEWS :D


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the next chapter. I got my 5 lovely reviews.

I'd like to say thank you to beywriter, who has given me many lovely reviews

--

The blade breakers sat in the living area eating breakfast, the sun shone through the window and the room was very warm. Tyson looked out of the window, then to his already burnt arms and sighed. Kai sat quietly with a smile on his face eating his breakfast, remembering the night before.

"Hey Kai," said Kenny finishing his food and putting his bowl down, "Is Rei up yet? We have to go soon."

"No Rei probably isn't up yet, I told him he should have an early night but he never listens to me." Kai finished his food and took his bowl to the kitchen area, he came back and sat on the sofa.

"Someone should really wake him up," said Hilary clearing the bowls in the sink.

"Not me," said Tyson, "I refuse to enter that room first again, god knows what I might find this time."

Kai slightly smiled to himself.

Max went over and hammered on Rei's bedroom door.

"Rei we have to go soon."

Only the sound of a long tired moan could be heard coming from the room.

"Are you getting up?" Asked Max hammering on the door again.

"Yeah," said a very tired and drowning voice.

By the time the bedroom door opened they were almost five minutes late. Rei stood there with big bags under his eyes, his hair was everywhere and his clothes looked like he had thrown them on in the dark. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame. Kai was still sitting on the sofa and didn't even turn around.

"I told you, you should of gone to sleep last night."

"Ahh we've got to go!" Shouted Kenny holding his hands to his head and looking at the clock above the television.

"Rei can't go looking like that," said Tyson staring at the poor boy. Rei had fallen asleep leaning on the door frame. Kai turned around and laughed at the sight of his lover looking like such a mess. He stood from the sofa and walked in front of Rei clicking his fingers in front of the raven haired boy's face.

"Wake up sleepy head," he said laughing. Rei's eyes slowly opened. He tiredly pointed to Kai.

"You," he said finally, "You don't talk to me." Rei slumped off the door frame and went to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. When he came out he looked almost presentable.

"Can we go now?" Asked Kenny rushing around. Everyone followed out of the hotel room, Kai and Rei last.

"You look tired," whispered Kai laughing.

"Don't speak to me," said Rei still sounding slightly tired. Kai laughed.

"You wanted it."

"You didn't have to be so rough," said Rei, he tried to hide his smile.

"Well by the noises you were making last night I would say you enjoyed it." Kai smiled and Rei started to blush.

As the team walked down the corridor they could hear the reporters and see flashes from the camera's. Mr Dickinson's voice could be heard over the reporters.

"They will be here soon," he said as the reporters got louder. The team was now almost 15 minutes late and knew they were going to be in trouble later.

Rei had grabbed Kai's arm nervously and had slowed his pace.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kai looking sideways to his partner. Rei shook his head.

"I don't think I can do this."

Kai had noticed how pale Rei was.

"It'll be okay, no different from any other interview," Kai said reassuringly.

"I feel sick," said Rei, he had gotten paler.

Kai felt a bit bad as he knew half of the problem was because Rei hadn't got much sleep.

"Rei…," Kai started to say.

"I'm going to be sick," said Rei stopping, and like he said he would be, he was. Kai sweat dropped.

Rei was now sitting on the floor still rather pale.

"Ahhh why is this happening?" Kenny had has hands on his head again and was shaking it violently. Kai was kneeling next to Rei.

"I'll go tell Mr Dickinson." He stood up and walked the rest of the way down the corridor. As Kai entered the lobby from the corridor hundreds of camera's started flashing and in front of them all stood a very confused Mr Dickinson. The slate haired boy walked over to the man and whispered in his ear. He whispered back.

"Oh dear, is he okay?"

"I think so, but he's not well enough to be interviewed yet."

Mr Dickinson frowned, then signalled to the corridor.

"We'll be right back," he said to the reporters, the two walked to the corridor.

When Mr Dickinson saw the sickly looking Rei he gasped.

"Are you alright Rei?" He asked kneeling down next to him. Rei was now sitting next to a bucket and the sick was being cleared. Rei nodded and slumped his head down between his knee's.

"Right," said Mr Dickinson standing back up, "them reporters still need an interview. Tyson you and the others come with me to the interview, Kai you stay here with Rei and make sure he's okay, if he feels better you two can join the interview later."

Everyone nodded and the others followed Mr Dickinson down the corridor. Kai sat down next to the poor boy leaning over a bucket.

"What we going to do with you," he said sighing.

"I'm sorry," said Rei still leaning in the bucket.

"Don't be, it's probably my fault for keeping you up last night."

Rei looked up from the bucket, and shrugged.

"I think I'm just nervous about the interview, I don't have a clue what people have been saying. I don't know what questions are going to be asked."

Kai put his arm around Rei and sighed.

"We have to face them sooner or later."

"I'd rather later," said Rei resting his head on the shoulder next to him. Kai laughed.

--

A few minutes past by.

"How you feeling?"

"Better now," said Rei pushing the unneeded bucket to one side.

"Good," said Kai standing up and holding his hand out. Rei looked up at it.

"Come on, we can face them together," Kai smiled. Rei took his partners hand and stood up. They walked quietly down the corridor.

"Ready?" Asked Kai as they were about to turn off the corridor to the lobby. Rei turned and started walking the opposite way, Kai grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, where do you think you're going." Kai pushed him out of the corridor, Rei froze as the reporters saw him, Kai followed behind him, slightly pushing him until they go to their seats. Mr Dickinson, who was standing behind them lent in to the two boy's.

"You okay now Rei?"

Rei nodded and looked out towards the reporters. The reporters had gone slightly quiet for a few seconds as the two boy's entered, from then on no other blade related questions were asked. The two boy's looked out towards the crowd of flashing lights.

"Kai is it true…?" The reporter was cut off by another.

"Rei do you…?" cut off by another.

Hundreds of questions were being shot at the two boys. Kai noticed Rei starting to turn pale again, he had his hand over his mouth. Kai was getting angry, mainly at the fact they were upsetting Rei. That was it he had had enough. He hit the table with both hands to shut the reporters up and had stood up.

"Yes, it is true me and Rei are now a couple. And no we aren't answering any questions at this point. Now, this is a beyblading interview so unless you ask questions about the tournament coming up nothing will be answered." He sat back down and crossed his arms. The reporters were still quiet and his team looked at him.

"Well you heard him," said Tyson, "anymore blading questions?"

The reporters had started up again, but this time with questions about the tournament. Rei lent over to Kai.

"Thank you," he whispered.

--

Okay there is the 5th chapter, at the moment I'm watching america's got talent it's so funny lol.

Okay again If you want me to update I was 5 more reviews

XX


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I got my 5 reviews and here is the next chapter. But first I want to say thank you to everyone who has sent me such lovely reviews. When I started posting this story which is like over a year old, I didn't expect people to like it

--

The Boy's sat in their hotel living area, Rei had gone to lay down.

"I can't believe the tournament starts tomorrow," said Max leaning on the sofa's arm.

"I know, and we haven't had any big problems yet this year," said Tyson sitting on the chair with his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean Tyson?" Asked Hilary sitting next to Max on the Sofa.

"Well usually we get some gang trying to stop us," he laughed and flexed his muscles, "I guess they've just realised no one can stop me." Everyone rolled their eyes. Rei emerged from his bed room.

"How you feeling now?" Asked Kai Sitting on the chair opposite Tyson.

"Better now," said Rei grabbing a drink of water from the fridge, he walked over and sat on Kai's lap.

"Please don't be sick on me," laughed Kai putting his arm around his boyfriend.

"I'll try not to," laughed Rei leaning back into the toned chest behind him.

"Hey the interview's on," said Tyson turning the T.V up.

But they weren't the only ones watching the interview. Somewhere across the town sat a man also watching it.

'_Yes, it is true me and Rei are now a couple. And no we aren__'__t answering any questions at this point. Now, this is a beyblading interview so unless you ask questions about the tournament coming up nothing will be answered.__'_

The man laughed.

"Still as aggressive as ever Kai," said the man swirling a glass of brandy in his hand.

"Looks like you've found yourself another weakness." The man laughed and downed the brandy, before standing up and walking out of the room.

--

"Come on Rei harder," shouted Kai. Rei panted.

"I said Harder!"

Rei panted even more, "I can't… I'm too tired."

"No excuses, push!"

The team had decided to have a last minute practise before the tournament tomorrow. Kai like usual was pushing the team harder than ever. Tyson sat on the grass watching the sun set and sighed.

"You'd of thought he'd be a bit nicer now he's in love."

"Yeah especially to Rei," said Max sitting next to Tyson. The two watched as their team captain pushed Rei to the extreme.

"He's been pushing Rei to hard lately, more than anyone else," said Hilary joining into the conversation.

"He just wants Rei to do well," said Kenny behind them. Rei's blade flew from the dish and he collapsed to the floor in exhauster. Kai gathered the two blades and picked his boyfriend up.

"That will do for today," he said as he walked past the others into the hotel.

When the others entered the hotel Rei was lying on the sofa and Kai was fetching him some water. Mr Dickinson knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Mr Dickinson," said Tyson as he sat down on a chair. Rei sat up slowly.

"You alright?" Asked Mr Dickinson as he entered further into the room. He nodded.

"Right boys," he said as he sat on a chair, "as you know sponsors are running a bit dry at the moment, with all the up and coming blading teams." All the boys nodded.

"So I have a proposal, but you don't have to say yes. It will bring in a lot of sponsors as I've been asked by so many different people."

The boys sat in silence watching Mr Dickinson, waiting for him to finish.

"Okay, well I've been asked if Kai and Rei will do an exclusive interview with some reporters, about their relationship." The two boy's sweat dropped.

"It's totally up to you two, I'll give you some time to think about it." Kai was now sitting next to Rei on the sofa, the two boy's looked at each other and understood what one another was going to say.

"How many sponsors would it get us?" Asked Kai sighing.

"More than enough," said Mr Dickinson.

Kai sighed leaning off the edge of his seat with his hands together, looking at the floor.

"If it gets us the sponsors we need we can't really say no."

Rei nodded.

"You don't have to do this boys," said Mr Dickinson.

Everyone looked at them.

"When will the interview be?" Asked Rei.

"In a few day's, I don't know exactly yet, I'll have to find out. It will have to be one day you lot don't have a game." He stood up and said his goodbyes as he left the room. Kai folded his arms and sat back on the sofa, Rei looked at him and sighed.

--

"Why should we have to do this," said Kai angrily as he sat on Rei's windowsill. Rei laid on his bed with his hands behind his head.

"Because we need the sponsors."

Kai scowled to himself and folded his arms.

"People need to learn to mind their own business, we're not some sort of show for people to watch." Rei smiled to himself as Kai started to wind himself up.

"People will get bored eventually, the more we're out there the more people wont care."

"Say's the person who threw up earlier they were so nervous."

"Calm down Kai," said Rei sitting up, "It's just one interview."

Kai sighed and stood up, " the tournament starts tomorrow, we should get some sleep."

Rei looked at Kai, "but you're all wound up, you won't be able to sleep."

"But you need your sleep."

"I'm okay," said Rei standing up and putting his arms around Kai's neck.

"Rei..," Kai began before Rei started to kiss him. Rei moved backwards in the kiss and laid on his bed with Kai on top of him. Rei started to undo Kai's trousers, Kai moved Rei's hand away and moved to lay next to him.

"You need your sleep."

Rei pouted.

"Don't give me that look," laughed Kai, "You need to sleep." Kai lifted Rei's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Rei looked Kai in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you Kai," said Rei burying himself in the boy's arms; leaning his head against his toned chest. Kai smiled to himself and hugged the boy tighter.

"I love you too." The two laid in each others arms and after a while fell soundly to sleep.

--

The day of the tournament had arrived and the bladebreakers stood in the lobby with all the other bladders.

"Everyone's back this year," said Tyson scoping out the competition.

"Yeah, I can't wait to start," said Max jumping up and down.

"Your Mum here this year Max?" Asked Kenny.

"Dunno, probably," said the blonde haired boy sitting down on the floor. A screaming girl was heard behind them. They all turned round, Kai and Rei getting on the defensive. A flash of pink flew past them and pounced on Rei.

"Oh my god Rei, I'm so happy for you. I always thought you might be gay." The pink haired girl clung to the poor boy.

"Hey Maria," said Rei squinting at the pressure of the hug, the pink haired girl got off. Lee followed behind her and shook the raven haired boy's hand.

"Good to see you again Rei."

"Where's everyone else?" Asked Rei looking round.

"Off talking to someone else," answered Maria. The two teams exchanged hand shakes and started talking.

"Was a bit of a shock when we found out," said Lee referring to the two boys, "we thought it was a joke."

"I thought it was romantic," said Maria.

"You couldn't stop screaming," said Lee with his arms crossed. Maria stuck her tongue out at Lee.

"I think it's romantic," she repeated as she held her hands together, her eyes became glossy, "Two team mates, different personalities, similar backgrounds, finally finding someone to love and be loved by in return." Everyone sweat dropped, even Hilary. Kai coughed slightly in embarrassment and went slightly red. Maria noticed the boy's embarrassment and decided to push it.

"Do you love Rei, Kai? Do you? You better be treating him right."

Kai started to go a darker shade of red.

"Maria," laughed Rei putting his arm around his boyfriend, "you're embarrassing him." Everyone laughed except Kai.

No team knew who they were against yet, or even if they were playing today. They were all waiting for the announcement. They didn't have to wait to long, the announcer stood on the ready made stage with a microphone.

"Welcome to this years beyblade world tournament!" he threw his arm in the air, the whole crowd cheered, "We have teams from all around the world come to try to take the title of world champion." The crowd cheered again. "We start off the day with a match against," he paused while he opened an envelope, the crowd went silent in anticipation.

"The white tigers V the blade breakers." The crowd cheered again.

"Remember folks, no team goes out in the first couple of rounds, these matches are purely for points, the match will be in the stadium in an hour." The announcer climbed off the stage.

"Wow, I guess we'll be seeing you later," said Lee nodding to his rivals. "Good luck." He walked off, Maria waved and followed behind him.

"So the games begin," said Tyson seriously, the rest of the team nodded.

The match was almost over, they were tying one all. Max had been beaten by Gary and Tyson had beaten Maria. The last match was under way, Rei VS Lee. Lee had taken the upper hand cornering Rei's blade and smashing at it violently. It had been a long and painful match and Rei was beginning to get tired.

"Go Drigger!" He shouted, but Lee had dodged the attack, Rei was about to lose.

"Ahh, he can't lose!" shouted Tyson tugging on his hair, "Rei step it up!" He shouted to his team mate.

"Go on Rei!" Shouted Max punching the air.

Rei staggered backwards a little at the force of the on coming blade. He gritted his teeth, "I can't!" He shouted back to his team. Kai sat arms folded watching his partner be tore to shreds at the blade dish.

"Kai say something!" Shouted Tyson turning round to his team captain sitting calmly on the bench.

"What can I do?" Asked Kai.

"Ahhh," moaned Tyson tugging at his hat.

Rei was getting exhausted, he fell to one knee squinting in pain. Kai started to look a little worried, he knew Rei was stronger than this.

"It looks like it's all over for Rei!" Shouted the commentator, "but wait what's this someone is approaching the bey dish." Kai had stood up and was now walking closer to Rei, he stopped at the bottom of the steps to the dish.

"Rei what are you doing?!" He shouted up to his partner.

Rei panted, "I can't do it!"

Kai clenched his fists and shook his head, "Yes you can! You're stronger than this, push!"

Rei stood back up and clenched his fists, his blade started to push back.

"Rei push harder!" Shouted Kai, "you can do this, I believe in you."

At them words Rei's blade started knocking back harder.

"Go Drigger!" He shouted one more time before his bit beast emerged knocking Lee's blade out of the dish. The whole crowd gasped. It was over. Kai smiled and sighed happily. Rei smiled to himself and turned to walk down the stairs, he was exhausted and collapsed half way down, Kai had caught him and was holding him in his arms. The slate haired boy turned and walked towards his team mates, they had done it, they had won the match.

--

Well there is the 6th chapter hope you all enjoyed it. And again I'll only update when I get 5 more reviews

Thankyou

So R&R

XX


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here is the 7th chapter and I want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed me . Also one person asked if I was gonna make Rei pregnant, the answer is NO lol. I can't stand the fics where boys become pregnant it's like Hello you on speed or something. Also where the hell is it gonna come out, they gonna cp it out or something lol. Okay lol. On with the fic XD

--

"Geez, I'm fine Kai," said Rei sitting on the hotel sofa.

"I want you to go to bed, you need an early night," Kai was sitting on one of the chairs and didn't seem very happy. "You almost lost the match, you need to build your strength up."

"Yeah, but I didn't lose it, did I?" Rei was getting annoyed.

"Fine do what you want," said Kai standing up and walking over to the kitchen area. Everyone else in the room was quiet while the two softly argued.

"Fine I will," said Rei folding his arms. Kai slammed the fridge door shut and walked to his room, "Fine," he said before shutting the door behind him. Rei sighed, "I'm going for a walk."

'He can be so stubborn,' thought Kai to himself while he lay on his bed with his arms behind his head. 'if that's the way he wants to be then I'll double his practise tomorrow, then we'll see if he doesn't have an early night.' He turned to one side and looked out his window, the sun had just started setting.

Rei walked out the lobby of the hotel and out into the town. 'he's so annoying,' thought Rei as he walked down the street. 'I don't need him mothering me all the time.' Rei looked up at the sky and sighed, the sun was setting. He carried on walking down a street and turned down an alley way, he was sure this was a short cut to the park. He was kicking a stone while he walked, he didn't notice the person stood in front of him until he almost walked into them.

"I'm sorry," said Rei looking up. The figure stood in front of him, a cloak covering his face. He laughed, as he did four other cloaked figures jumped down from the dark rooftops above him. Rei got on the defensive and turned to see he was surrounded.

"Who are you?!" He shouted turning back to the first hooded figure. Again he just laughed.

"So this is him?" Asked one of the hooded figures behind him. Another one laughed.

"Hmm, must be."

"Get him," said the first hooded figure. The four figures advanced on the raven haired boy. He put up a good fight but was soon being held on his knees by two of his attackers.

"What do you want?!" Shouted Rei struggling from the tight grip around his arms. The first hooded figure just laughed and crouched down in front of Rei. Rei could only just about see the persons mouth. The dark figure took hold of Rei's chin and lifted his head, he turned the boy's head side to side examining the face. Rei whipped his head out of the grip and glared at him.

"I said what do you want?!" He shouted again, this time the figure didn't laugh. He stood from his crouching position and turned his back to Rei.

"Just enough to get the point across," he said to his allies. The rest of the dark figures laughed and Rei turned his head in confusion, but soon understood. He felt a painful knock on the head where he was kicked, then the dark figures started to violently beat him up.

Kai emerged from his room two hours later. The rest of his team mates were sitting in the living area watching T.V. Kai walked over and looked around.

"Rei not back yet?" He said sitting down on the sofa next to Max.

"Not yet," said Hilary looking over to Kai.

Kai crossed his arms and looked at the clock above the television, it had gone eight o'clock and the sun had completely set. A thud was heard just outside their door. Tyson, Kai and Max stood up facing the door. The handle slowly turned, they got on the defensive. The door slowly opened… Kai's heart skipped a beat.

Rei slumped to the floor coughing and badly bruised. Kai didn't know what to do, he slowly put a hand to his mouth, in a daze.

"Rei!" Shouted Max and Tyson at the same time, they ran over to their injured friend. Kai walked over to Rei and picked him up, he laid him on the sofa and knelt beside him. Hilary had got a cloth and some water for his cuts.

"Who done this to you?" Asked Kai slowly.

Rei shook his head painfully.

"Who done this to you?!" Shouted Kai now standing up.

Rei coughed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Asked Kai louder than he'd meant to.

Rei coughed again, "they had a message."

Kai stopped still in his tracks almost as if he knew what was about to be said, "for who?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, they just said to say, 'we know your weakness," Rei coughed again and passed out. Kai stood still, eyes flashing, he looked to the floor and clenched his fists. He looked back at his partner laying limp on the sofa and grew angry. The anger built up inside of him and he lost it. He grabbed hold of the living room table and threw it across the room, knocking everything on it flying. He hit a wall in frustration and put the other hand on his head.

"Kai?" Asked Hilary looking worriedly at him.

"I'm going out," said Kai as he walked across the living area and out their hotel room.

--

Kai walked slowly round the town with his hands in his pockets, thinking to himself. It had started pouring with rain and he was drenched from head to toe, but still he carried on walking. The roads were empty with the occasional car going past, he watched the floor as he walked. 'Why is it every time?' He thought to himself, his attention was soon turned to an alley way as a figure in the darkness flashed at the corner of his eye. Before he knew it he was travelling down the dark alley way, he could feel himself being watched and turned his head from side to side.

"Who's there?!," he shouted, "Show yourself!"

A black hooded figure jumped down in front of him making him step back a few paces.

"Nice to see you again Kai."

Kai squinted in the rain trying to make out who it was.

"Who are you?" He asked in confusion.

"You don't remember me?" Asked the hooded figure.

"No, should I!" Shouted Kai clenching his fists.

"That doesn't matter I…," started the hooded figure before Kai interrupted.

"What did you do to Rei?!" He shouted stepping forwards a little. The rain was pouring heavier now. The dark figure laughed and stepped forwards a pace.

"I'm guessing you got our message? Our boss was most happy when he found out you had a new weakness."

Kai stirred a little and gritted his teeth.

"Well," said Kai, "that's where your wrong."

"Excuse me?" Asked the dark figure in front of him.

Kai crossed his arms and smiled.

"I said that's where you're wrong, Rei isn't a weakness.."

The dark figure stirred a little, Kai continued.

"He's more of…," he paused to think of the right words, "…something to entertain me in this boring tournament."

The hooded figure laughed.

"You can't fool us Kai."

"I'm not trying to fool anyone, that's just how it is."

"Hmm," said the dark figure, "I guess breaking up with him and completely breaking his heart would be more entertaining then?"

Kai felt a lump in his throat.

"Yeah, when I'm ready," he said uncrossing his arms.

"Okay then," said the dark hooded figure, "prove it to us, break up with him, soon."

Kai paused for a second. "If I must," He tried to sound like he didn't care.

"Don't try to fool us Kai, we'll be watching."

With that the dark figure jumped up on a balcony and within a second was out of sight. Kai turned and walked out of the alley and headed back for the hotel.

--

Well that's the 87th chapter reading through it now it seems like I used to words hooded figure to much lol, o well CBA to change it now.

So again I'll only update wen I get 5 more reviews

Hope you enjoyed the story

XX


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, here's the 8th chapter as I got my 5 reviews in a few hours.

Okay fanx to the person who pointed out I spelt Mariah's name wrong, not that a h makes much of a difference but at least I know for future reference.

Fankyou to everyone that has reviewed the story, a lot of ppl want the demolition boys to be in it, spesh Tala and Bryan. All I can say is wait and see XD.

Okay on with the chapter.

--

Kai entered the hotel room dripping wet, everyone was still in the living area. He noticed Mr Dickinson sitting next to a badly beaten Rei, the sight of the boy brought a lump to his throat.

"Where have you been Kai?" Asked Rei looking worriedly to his partner.

"Just out," said Kai walking over and sitting on a chair instead of next to his boyfriend on the sofa. Rei looked at Kai and wondered why he hadn't sat next to him.

"Right now you're all here," said Mr Dickinson, "the interview has been set for tomorrow afternoon."

Rei nodded and Kai sat motionless on the chair, leaning forwards holding his hands together under his chin.

"Kai?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah, that's fine," said Kai looking at the floor, "if you excuse me I'm going to bed." He nodded at Mr Dickinson and retreated to his room. Everyone watched the door shut in confusion.

"Is Kai alright?" Asked Mr Dickinson standing up.

Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go talk to him," said Rei half stumbling while he stood.

"Alright goodnight boys," said Mr Dickinson, then lifted his hat slightly to Hilary, who smiled back.

"Rei," said Kenny once Mr Dickinson had left. Rei turned.

"Maybe you should leave him for tonight? He doesn't seem in a good mood."

"I can't just leave him if something's wrong," said Rei and he staggered over to Kai's bedroom door, where he knocked then entered.

Kai had discarded his wet clothes on the floor and was sitting in his boxers on his bed with his back to the bedroom door.

"Kai?" Said Rei as he entered the room. Kai didn't say anything but rested his chin on his held together hands.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rei sitting on the bed and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kai still didn't move.

"How you feeling now?" Kai asked quietly.

"Much better," replied Rei. Kai turned and looked at the boy's bruised body, he shuddered at the thought he was to blame for this mistreatment.

"You should get some sleep," said Kai still looking at the bruises.

"I'd rather be here with you, I can tell something's wrong."

Kai turned and looked at the wall, "I'd rather be alone, I need my sleep to."

Rei looked at the slate haired boy and wondered why he was acting that way.

"You don't have to go through anything alone anymore Kai, you can tell me… You should trust me."

The silence pierced the air like a knife.

"I… love you Kai," said Rei this time not knowing if it would be returned. Kai looked at the boy and forced a smile.

"Me too," he said and took the raven haired boy's chin, he kissed him lightly. The lump reappeared in his throat, knowing that this would be one of, if not the last kiss he would ever give the raven haired boy.

"Would you prefer me to go now?" Asked Rei looking at the floor, he knew what the answer would be. Kai hesitated then took the boy's hand in his.

"Not yet," he said still holding the boy's hand. Rei was surprised by the answer but also glad. The two boy's laid down next to each other, Kai still had hold of Rei's hand, Rei closed his eyes.

'Why…,' thought Kai, 'Why must this happen again.' Kai then also closed his eyes and as he did a tear fell down onto the pillow beneath his head. They both laid quietly and eventually fell asleep.

--

The sun shone through the window, Kai woke up first and saw the beautiful boy laying next to him. At first he didn't remember the events from the previous day, but seeing the bruises on Rei's arms brought the memories flooding back. Kai laid staring at the boy beside him for as long as he could, when he couldn't bare it any longer he kissed the boy softly on the forehead, dressed and exited the room. No one was up yet so he sat by himself on the green hotel sofa and turned on the Television. It was a sports channel with a beyblading show.

"Yes that's right, the new hottest couple in the beyblading world will be here this afternoon giving us an exclusive interview." The young bubbly woman threw her arm into the air encouraging the crowd.

Kai put a hand on his head and wish he hadn't agreed to that.

"The two boys are the most cutest couple you will ever see, Kai is so protective over Rei," They showed a clip of their previous interview.

A door behind him opened and Rei emerged rubbing his eyes.

"You're up early," he said smiling and making his way next to Kai on the sofa.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he sat.

"Nothing much, I've only just turned the T.V on."

Rei looked at his boyfriend, "Kai, what's wrong, you've been acting differently since you got back last night?"

Kai stirred a little, "Nothing's wrong."

Rei sighed, "we have that interview in a few hours."

"Yeah," said Kai looking at the floor.

Kai knew he would have to break up with Rei some time today, but he knew their team needed the sponsors. As much as he hated himself for doing this, he would still have to go through with the interview. Kai couldn't bring himself to look at the boy beside him, he remained staring at the floor. Eventually he looked at the boys bruised arm.

"Don't you think people are going to ask what happened to you?"

Rei shrugged, "probably, I'll just try to hide them as best as I can." Kai smiled and looked away, Rei just stared at the slate haired boy beside him. He could tell something was wrong but knew he wouldn't find out by asking, he looked away and sighed.

--

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Shouted Tyson examining the tables full of food.

Hilary shook her head, "Tyson were not here so you can stuff your face!"

The boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"You two ready for this?" Asked Mr Dickinson facing Kai and Rei, the two boys nodded.

The bladebreakers were standing in a studio to the side of some curtains. Kai looked over to the T.V set then to Rei who was laughing with Tyson and Max.

A woman walked over from the set, she beamed at the team.

"Thank you so much for giving me an interview, I…,"

Kai interrupted, "we didn't have much of a choice," he crossed his arms and glared at the woman who laughed nervously. Rei walked over to the woman.

"What he means is, we're more than happy to give an interview," he put a hand on Kai's shoulder as he smiled to the woman. She smiled back and walked over to the T.V set again.

"Kai," said Rei giving his boyfriend a strange look, "you don't have to be rude."

"Well it's true, we don't have much of a choice," he turned and headed back to their changing room where he had left a few things.

"Kai, we're on in ten minutes!" Shouted Rei.

"I'll be back by then," said Kai waving what was said off.

Rei sighed.

--

Kai sat on a chair with his head in his hands, a television up on the wall switched on, the show had started. A woman sat on a chair next to a sofa.

"In a few minutes we'll have the happy couple here for an exclusive interview."

Kai glared at the T.V, he stood to leave the room. The door opened. Kai stepped back when he saw the cloaked figure in front of him.

"How did you get in here?!" He shouted clenching his hands into fists.

The cloaked boy laughed, "our boss doesn't believe Rei is your play thing, you still seem to be with him."

"I'm working on it!" Shouted Kai in frustration.

"Well 'he' want's you to work on it quicker, you're going to break up with him today."

"I'm going to do it later," said Kai looking to the floor.

"No, you're going to do it now, if you don't care about him then you wont mind upsetting him on television."

Kai chocked on his own saliva, "What?"

"You heard me, why, there isn't a problem is there?"

Kai tried to hide his anger, "no, no problem," he smiled smugly, "I was just hoping to be able to use him one last time before I done it."

"Just make it happen Kai." The cloaked boy left the room.

Kai stood still, he felt like his world was crashing down around him. It was bad enough he had to break up with him… but on television. He jumped when he heard a nock on the door, it opened.

"Kai, we're going on in one minute," Rei entered the room and shut the door behind himself. He smiled and walked over to Kai, he put a hand on the boys shoulder. Rei's face dropped.

"Kai… are you shaking?"

It wasn't noticeable by looking but Rei could feel the boy shaking slightly as he held his shoulder.

Kai looked away, "I'm fine," he looked to the door, "come on we'd better get going."

Rei stared after the boy for a moment before catching up and attempting to hold his hand. Kai moved his arm trying to make it seem like he hadn't noticed Rei's approaching hand.

--

That's the 8th chapter, it aint great lol :P

Okay, the nxt one will probz be better. So yh Need at least 5 more reviews before I update nxt chpter

XX


	9. Authors note

Hey people, I said in an earlier authors note that this story is already all written from over a year ago. Unfortunately I've just checked and for some reason the ending wasn't saved :S I duno why. Sooo I duno if I'll be continuing the story coz it means I'll have to rewrite each chapter as It comes and I really don't think I can be bothered.

Sooo I'm soz but this story probz wont be continued.

I guess I could continue it… but it will be updated a lot slower.

If you do want me to continue then review telling me so, so then at least I know it's worth continuing it. If I get enough reviews then I guess I'll finish it … :l lol…


	10. Chapter 10

Okay so I decided to continue for the time being. I cldnt resist on writing the break up scene which is nxt chapter coz it's already written . Okay enjoy the chapter nd ty for everyone that reviewed me to carry on .

--

The interview had started and T.V camera's were pointing at the couple. Rei held a fake smile on his face, Kai just glared at anyone and anything he could.

"so," said the blonde bubbly young woman sitting on a chair next to them, "how long have you two been seeing each other then?"

Kai stopped glaring at everything and closed his eyes, Rei looked at him.

"Umm, a few months," said Rei still looking at the slate haired boy next to him.

Kai really had no interest in the interview, his only thoughts focused on how to drop it to Rei as nicely as he could.

The blonde woman smiled, "ooo and you hadn't told anyone… so it was like a secret love."

Rei blushed slightly, "I… guess so."

"so Kai," said the woman noticing the boy wasn't joining in with the conversation, the boy opened his eyes at the sound of his name, "what actually happened, how did it start off between you two?"

Kai lifted an eyebrow, 'is that any business of yours?' He thought to himself.

"I can't remember," he said bluntly.

"Okay.. Rei would you like to share with us what happened?"

Rei sighed, and put on another fake warm smile, "I guess you could say one thing just lead to another."

The bubbly woman put on a cheesy smile, "yeah I think we all know what you mean Rei," she winked at the boy.

Rei blushed a dark shade of red, "oh, no I didn't mean like that…," he said waving his arms in front of himself. The woman laughed.

"Soo, I'm sure everyone here would love to know what goes on behind closed doors…"

"Huh?" Asked Rei blushing.

The woman in her early twenties giggled, "what's the most romantic thing Kai has ever done for you?"

Rei blushed even more, "Well you see… I don't know… umm," Rei rubbed the back of his head nervously.

The woman started to blurt out questions excitedly.

"So Kai, how much do you love Rei?"

Kai sweat dropped.

"Rei, what's Kai really like?"

The two boys sweat dropped and looked a bit uncomfortable and slightly confused with which question to answer first.

"Please excuse me," said the woman, "anyway, there's enough time for questions in a little while. We have had a video sent in from a huge fan of yours and we thought we should play it as you agreed to do an interview. This can just show our audience what you're like when you're not in public."

"What?" Asked Rei quietly.

Kai just raised an eye brow, and glared at the woman, who laughed nervously.

"Okay," she said nodding to someone. The large T.V behind them switched on and the two boys sweat dropped again. Kai put a hand on his head in frustration, 'nothing is worth this, not even sponsors,' he looked to the raven haired boy next to him and sighed, 'I guess it's worth it for him,' he thought before remembering the task he had to for fill.

--

The T.V had started playing a recorded tape of the two boys. The boys were alone on the beach down from their hotel, they were in a disserted area surrounded by two large rock walls which lead up to the road above. They hadn't noticed the person above them taping their every move. Kai Laid topless on the sand with his hands behind his head watching the clouds above him. Rei Sat a bit further down from Kai building what looked like a sandcastle with the wetter sand. Kai half sat up, leaning on his elbows.

"Rei what are you doing?" He asked looking down towards the topless raven haired boy.

Rei looked up and smiled, "I'm building a sand castle, wanna help?"

Kai laughed, "I'll pass thanks," he laid back down and closed his eyes. Rei stood and put his hands on his hips, he smiled and grabbed the bucket he was using to build his castle. He headed down towards the sea and scooped up some water. He smiled to himself as he walked back up towards the boy with his eyes closed. He stood in front of the slate haired boy causing a shadow on him.

"Oh, Kai," said Rei with a massive grin on his face.

Kai had just about opened his eyes when a splash of cold water was thrown over him. His eyes widened as he yelped.

"Rei!" He shouted.

Rei was almost doubled over in a fit of laughter, Kai sat up.

"Rei! I'm going to kill you!" Kai stood up and advanced on the still laughing boy. Rei noticed the advancing boy and escaped his grip, he ran away as fast as he could, hoping his captain wouldn't catch him. Kai, dripping wet chased after his boyfriend, neither boy could stop laughing. Kai caught up to the raven haired boy and grabbed his arm. Rei had turned as Kai pulled him closer causing both boys to topple over into the dry warm sand. The slate haired boy landed on top, they were still both laughing.

"Argh, Kai! Get off, you're all wet," laughed Rei as he tried to push the wet boy off him.

"And I wonder whose fault that is," said Kai, he had stopped laughing now but the sound of enjoyment could be heard in his voice. Kai leant down and kissed the boy underneath him on the lips softly, Rei stopped trying to push him off and wrapped his arms around the boys neck. They parted lips.

"Kai," said Rei looking up to his captain through dreamy eyes.

"Yeah?" Asked Kai smiling.

"You're still wet! Get off."

"Oh, I'm wet am I?" Laughed Kai. He stood while gripping the boys wrist, Kai threw Rei over his shoulder and started heading down towards the water.

"Kai! No!" Shouted Rei trying to escape the lock around his waist, he kicked his legs. "Kai! Don't you dare!"

The slate haired boy just laughed and carried on heading towards the water. When he got there he walked in until the water hit his waist, Rei carried on protesting but was now very still in fear he would be dropped.

"one," said Kai slightly nudging the boy off his shoulder.

"Kai! Don't you dare!"

"Two,"

"Kai! I'm warning you,"

"Three," on three he let his arm fall, dropping the boy. There was a splash as Rei disappeared under the water, Kai tried to control his laughter as he waded back towards the beach. When Kai got to the sand he turned to see Rei pop up from the water.

"Arrggh, look at me!" He said quite frustrated as he whipped his arms flinging off water droplets, "look what you've done to me!"

Rei hated getting wet, unless he was having a shower. He waded through the water grumbling to himself. Kai was almost on the floor in stitches.

"I'm glad you find this funny," said Rei as he exited the water onto the beach. The pair walked back up to where Kai was originally laying. Rei sat dripping wet, Kai had already dried off, except from his trousers. He sat watching as the sun glistened off Rei's toned body. He leant over and brushed a hand across the boys cheek, Rei smiled and leant his head into the boys hand. Kai leant over and kissed the boys forehead, before kissing his lips sweetly. It wasn't long before the kiss became more heated as the two boys explored each others mouth.

"I think we should get out of these wet clothes before we catch something," said Kai softly.

Kai started to slowly push Rei down into the sand and got on top of him. He started undoing Rei's trousers as the two kissed passionately.

--

A censored sign came across the screen. The two boys sat in horror. Rei sat open mouthed with his left eye and hands twitching. Kai sat shaking, he didn't know if it was with anger or humiliation. Neither boy said anything.

"And you two don't even want to know how long that person was recording for," said the woman seeming amused with the situation. Rei's mouth almost hit the floor as he blushed a dark shade of red. Kai's hands clenched into fists through anger.

"Soo…" said the blonde woman slyly, "how is your sex life then? Not that I personally need to know as I've seen the whole tape."

Rei began choking on his own saliva in humiliation. That was it, Kai wasn't taking anymore. Not even sponsors was worth this.

The angered boy stood up, "this interview is over," he said bluntly as he walked out towards the side curtains where the rest of his team stood open mouthed. He stormed past them, towards his changing room.

Rei was left sitting on the couch alone, still bright red, he looked across to the blonde haired woman and laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly as he also stood and ran off the set.

Must read authors note

--

Well nxt chapter is the break up :o lol

r&r I'll only update when I get 10, yes 10 reviews, so if u wanna read the break up den review XD

Nd dnt worry the story has still got ages to go, soo theres still time for them to get back together


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I had so much fun writing this XD I hope you all have fun reading it. I feel privileged coz I'm the only one that knows how this story is gonna end. Nd I've had a great idea for a sequel, XD Okay I'm sure NO ONE has read this and has gone straight onto the story :P okay so without delay here it is

--

Kai stood facing the wall opposite the door in the changing room, his hands were leant on a table as he clenched them into fists.

'stupid bitch,' he thought to himself as he stared at the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed. As he had walked off the set, in the corner of his eye he saw the dark figure of the boy standing in the shadows.

"I know," he whispered to himself as he shook his head slowly from side to side, "I know I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?" Came a voice from the door as it opened. Kai closed his eyes at the voice. The sound of the sweet voice caused the hairs of that back of his neck stand on ends.

The slate haired boy knew this was for the best, every time he tried to tell himself he could stay with Rei in secret he reminded himself of what happened last time. 'I won't let that happen again,' he thought to himself as he uncurled his fists and placed them flat on the table. He sighed.

"Hey Rei," he said quietly as the raven haired boy stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself.

Rei slightly laughed, "this has gotten a little out of hand hasn't it."

Kai's heart raced as he stayed staring at the wall, 'now or never Kai, now or never,' he thought to himself.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "it has gotten very out of hand… it wasn't meant to go this far…"

"What wasn't?" Asked Rei as he stepped further into the room.

Kai swallowed hard, his heart started pounding faster against his chest.

"This… this wasn't."

"Kai?" Asked Rei questioningly, a confused expression clouded his face, "what do you mean?"

"It wasn't meant to get this serious," replied Kai as he continued to stare at the wall in front.

"Kai… I don't understand what you're saying," said Rei, the raven haired boy felt a slight flinch in his chest, he more than understood what his team captain was saying but refused to believe it.

Kai took a deep breath and drained his face of all emotion before turning around to face the boy in front of him.

"I'm sorry Rei… it wasn't meant to get this serious between us… I think it's best if we just remain team mates again."

Rei's mouth opened and shut a few times before he found the words to say, he let his head fall with his hair covering his eyes, he laughed slightly, "you don't mean that Kai, I know you don't."

Kai said nothing. The raven haired boy looked up to see an emotionless boy in front of him, Rei shook his head. "Kai, why are you saying this… I know you don't mean a word of it."

Kai still remained silent and looked sideways away from the boy in front of him.

"Kai… answer me," he said as he stepped forwards slightly.

"Rei. I'm sorry but I do mean it, it wasn't meant to get this serious between us."

Rei shook his head again, "I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you're saying. There's something you're not telling me."

Kai sighed, he should of known this wouldn't be easy. 'this isn't working,' he thought to himself, 'I was hoping not to have to be horrible about this… but… he wont listen otherwise… I have to make him hate me…'

Kai crossed his arms and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked Rei still looking very confused.

"You, you really thought I loved you didn't you."

Rei's chest started to hurt, "that's because… you do," said Rei still refusing to believe it.

Kai laughed even harder he walked closer to Rei until he was only a few inches away, "I never loved you, what made you think I could love you?"

Rei shook his head for the third time, "Kai… I don't… I can't… I won't believe that… why would you say you loved me if you didn't."

"I was bored."

Rei felt as if his chest would explode, his heart started to hurt, he let his head hang again. Two stray tear drops fell to the floor.

Kai swallowed hard, 'Rei, you can't really be believing this?' He thought to himself.

"Why would you do that to me?" He asked quietly, he lifted his head to reveal his wet flustered cheeks, "How could you do that to me!"

Kai shrugged, "because you were the easiest one out of the lot."

Rei stepped back slightly, "No Kai… please you can't mean this. You love me I know you do, you couldn't fake that, not even you. Not even you're that heartless!" Rei's voice began to get louder with every word.

Kai fell silent again.

"Is it me?" Asked Rei quickly, "is it something I've done wrong? I'm sorry, you didn't have to do the interview… You've been acting strange since you got back last night, is it because I got beat up? Is it because I couldn't defend myself? Whatever it is we can work it out… I just…"

"Rei!" Shouted Kai grabbing hold of the boys collar, "Will you get it through your thick head, I.. don't.. love.. You, I never have and I never will."

Tears fell down the raven haired boys cheeks. "But…"

"I was bored okay? I just wanted to see what you were like in bed and you were surprisingly satisfying."

Rei's eyes widened.

'Rei please don't believe this,' thought Kai as he slowly let go of the boys collar.

Rei stumbled back a few steps breathing heavily as tears fell quickly down his cheeks.

"But..," whispered Rei, "but… why… why were you so kind to me if it was only… sex."

'Okay,' thought Kai, 'so this isn't working either, I'll have to be a bit more rough about this. I really have to make him hate me… I'm sorry Rei…'

Kai turned his lips into a deadly smirk and stepped forwards towards the shaking figure in front of him, Rei backed away silently as the boy approached him. Rei ran out of space as he backed into the door, his hands rested at his sides touching the wood.

"Yes," said Kai coldly, "I was kind to you," he stopped in front of the still shaking boy. He grabbed hold of Rei's slender waist and twisted his head round to the boys ear.

"So…," he traced his tongue round the boys ear, making him shiver at the touch, "…maybe you should satisfy me one last time."

Rei let out a gasp as Kai pulled him into a forceful kiss. The raven haired boy attempted to push Kai off with all his strength, when that didn't work he bit down hard on the boys lips. Kai released the boys lips as a line of blood leaked down his chin, he gripped tighter on the boys waist.

"K.kai…" whimpered Rei as he struggled to push the boy away, he looked into his red emotionless eyes, "G..get off me."

Kai forced his lips on the boy again, smudging the blood on the boys chin. Rei turned his head still straining to push the boy off.

"Kai, no!" He attempted to shout.

Kai grabbed the boys arms and forced him harder into the door.

"Don't touch me!" Shouted Rei.

Kai didn't let up.

"No!"

Kai forced his lips on the boy again as he traced his hand down to the boys trousers.

"I said no!" Rei managed to push the boy off and slapped him as hard as he could. He stood, his hand still in the air, breathing heavily. Kai's head remained sideways as he looked at the wall.

"I said no," whispered Rei one last time before he reached for the door handle, he opened the door and turned to take one last look at the boy staring at the wall.

"I hate you."

Kai turned his head towards the door as it shut. Emotion came streaming back to his eyes as he blinked away the emotionless state. He smiled sadly to himself as tears began to slowly trickle down his face, he wiped them away with the palm of his hands, he knew it was for the best.

"I love you Rei," he whispered to himself as the tears started to flood down his face faster than he could wipe them, "I'm sorry."

--

Woo they finally broke up lol XD

Okay that's the end!! Fanx for reading this fiction XD

Nly jokin XD Pleased review


	12. Chapter 12

Okay here's the next chapter, as I write this authors note I have no idea what to put in the chapter XD I'm just gonna have to make it up as I go along twiddles thumbs okay lets begin

o, nd ty so much to everyone that has reviewed, the more reviews I get the quicker I write each chapter

0o i just learnt how to use the line things woo lol

* * *

Kai laid on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. His window was open letting in the cold night air. He sighed as he remembered the look on his team mates faces as he entered their hotel room, it was a mix of shock and confusion. They obviously didn't know at that point what had happened, they asked him why Rei looked like he had been crying but all Kai could do was shrug. He knew it was dangerous to speak as all that would of came out was a shaking sobbing voice. He hadn't left his room since, all he could do was lay and stare at the ceiling with thoughts of Rei spinning round in his head. His team had gone to bed a few hours ago and the hotel room was silent.

He was snapped out of his daydreaming state by the sound of light sobbing. The slate haired boy sat up and twisted his legs off the side of his bed. He listened for the sound again, his heart sank when he realised what it was.

'Rei…,' he thought while shaking his head slowly. The sound of sobbing was coming from the room next to his, it was Rei. Kai stood up and walked over to the wall that stood between him and the sobbing raven haired boy, he placed his hands on the wall and leant against it. It took all his strength not to go to Rei's room and comfort him while telling him everything would be okay. Instead he slid down the wall until he was sitting on the ground, tears running silently down his cheeks.

'_So Kai, what actually happened? How did it start off between you two?__'_The woman's question circled his thoughts. He let his head hang and his hair fell over his eyes. He smiled to himself as he fell asleep remembering.

* * *

_Everyone in the hotel room except the two boys arguing sweat dropped._

"_Not again,__"__ said Tyson rubbing the back of his head._

"_They__'__ve been fighting a lot lately, it__'__s strange it__'__s usually you Kai is yelling at,__"__ said Hilary talking to Tyson. Tyson stuck his tongue out at the girl._

"_You__'__re so stubborn!__"__ Shouted Rei at the slate haired boy._

"_I__'__m your captain you do what I say!__"__ Shouted the slate haired boy back, Rei tightened his hands into fists._

"_Come on guys,__"__ said Max, __"__let__'__s leave them to it.__"_

"_Yeah,__"__ said Tyson cupping the back of his head as he headed for the hotel door._

_The two boys stopped arguing for a second to look at the hotel door as it slammed shut._

"_Now look what you__'__ve done!__"__ Shouted Rei._

_Kai just crossed his arms and left the boy alone in the living area as he entered his room and shut the door behind himself. Rei was steaming, no one walks away from him in an argument. He stormed over and flung open the door and stepped inside slamming the door behind himself._

"_What is your problem!__"__ Shouted Rei once he entered the room._

_Kai was laying on his bed, he moved his head to look at the boy. Kai just laughed to himself. Rei showed his fangs at the corners of his mouth._

"_What are you laughing at?__"_

"_Nothing,__"__ said Kai, __"__you just look funny when you__'__re angry.__"_

_Rei couldn__'__t stand how the boy in front of him could always keep his cool during an argument. Kai stood up and walked over to the boy, he pinched the boys cheek like you would a baby._

"_Calm down kitty,__"__ he laughed. Rei was fuming but was stunned into stillness, that was very unlike Kai, it was more something Tyson would do. But it wasn__'__t long before Rei found his voice again. _

_For some reason the two boys had been arguing a lot lately, it was always over something petty but the argument would always flare up into something much bigger. Rei knew shouting at the boy wouldn__'__t affect him, he looked onto the unit next to him and saw something. He quickly grabbed the pot which contained a blue substance and left the room, he ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind himself. It wasn__'__t long before a more angered Kai was banging on the door._

"_Rei give it back!__"__ He shouted still banging on the door._

_Rei started laughing as he stood facing the door._

"_What__'__s the matter Kai, can__'__t live without your make up?__"__ Rei__'__s voice echoed off the walls._

_He heard Kai growl angrily, __"__It__'__s not make up! Kon give it back now I__'__m warning you,__"__ he started hammering harder on the door._

"_Hmm,__"__ said Rei sounding like he was considering something, __"__no I don__'__t think so__…__ I wonder how long it will take to rinse this stuff down the sink.__"_

_Kai had started to kick the door, trying to get in._

_Rei laughed even harder, __"__Jeez Kai it__'__s only make up.__"__ He lifted the stuff up to eye level and stared at it._

"_Kon if you don__'__t want me to break this door down you__'__ll open it now!__"_

_Rei rolled his eyes, he unlocked the door and Kai fell into the room. Rei felt his head smack painfully on the floor, when he looked up he saw the boy on top of him._

"_argh,__"__ he rubbed the back of his head. Kai remained leaning over the boy, Rei stared up at him. The boy on top had become very red and his eyes had become wide._

"_Kai?__"__ Asked Rei as he stared up at the boy still. Kai cleared his throat and climbed off the boy, __"__sorry,__"__ he said turning away and leaving for his own room again. The raven haired boy frowned as he looked at the pot still in his hand._

* * *

Rei sat on his bed leaning his back against the wall. He had his knees up to his chest so he could hug them. He stared sideways out of the window, his lips smiled sadly, 'how could I of been so stupid,' he thought as he continued to stare out the window. The tears falling from his eyes started to fall heavier as he thought about what had happened a few hours previous. Small sobs started to escape from his mouth as he tried to slow the tears. He stopped for a second when he heard something coming from the room next to his, it had sounded like someone moving against the wall. 'Kai..' he thought to himself, for a few seconds he felt as if he wanted to go see the slate haired boy, he wasn't used to feeling this upset and not having the one he loved hug and comfort him. Then he remembered what had happened, '…I hate you.'

"_Okay.. Rei would you like to share with us what happened?__"_

Rei sighed to himself as he laid down on his bed, 'why did I believe him…'

* * *

_Enough was enough, Kai had been on a short fuse with him for days now. Rei pushed the boys door open and stepped in._

"_Okay Kai, what the hell is your problem.__"_

_Kai looked up at him from his bed in confusion._

"_Excuse me?__"__ He asked as he sat up._

"_You know what I__'__m talking about,__"__ he threw the pot of blue make-up to the floor, __"__why have you been acting so touchy with me lately. Everything I say ends up with you shouting at me.__"_

_Kai stood up looking frustrated, __"__Rei get out.__"_

"_Not until you tell me what__'__s going on.__"_

_Kai rolled his eyes and stood up, he walked over to the boy._

"_Rei, I said get out,__"__ he didn__'__t sound angry or annoyed, he sounded more calm than Rei had heard him sound for days._

_He wasn__'__t going to drop it now __"__Will you just tell me what__'__s going on!__"_

_Kai sighed and crossed his arms._

_Rei gritted his teeth and grabbed the boys arm._

"_Kai why__…"_

_He was cut short when his hand was thrown away causing him to stumble backwards slightly._

"_Why wont you ever listen to me!__"__ Kai shouted, he gripped the boys wrist, __"__You want to know!__"__ He grabbed his other wrist, __"__you really want to know?__"__ He slammed the boy against the door, __"__it__'__s because I hate the way you can get behind my barriers,__"__ he slammed the boy against the door again, __"__I hate the way you make me feel! Like I__'__m not in control of my feelings or actions. No one has ever made me feel like this and.. And__…"_

_Before Rei could say anything Kai leant forwards and kissed the boy on the lips, Rei__'__s eyes remained open as he stared into Kai__'__s amber orbs, Kai pulled away slowly, __"…__and it scares me.__"_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I know it aint a great chapter but u kno.. I'm getting there slowly lol _

_Okay u know the drill Please review I love reviews I check my states everyday to see if I have ny new reviews _


	13. Authors note 2

Okay first I'll start by saying thank you for everyone that has reviewed me, I love my reviews I check my states at least 5 times a day

Okay secondly, which is why I've written this authors note. Some people got a bit confused with the last chapter. The italics where meant to be like Kai nd Rei remembering how they got together (THEY AREN'T TOGETHER NOW) just thought I'd let you know. I might not of made that very clear, but you know now sooo… lol

Well I'm starting the next chapter tonight probz soon after I upload this so it should be up by tomoz.

KK all done fankyoo for reading

XX


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, so here is the next chapter, hope you people enjoy it Nd again I'd like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed. I've had some threats from people if I don't continue the story lol nd I've had people telling me they were/ or were almost in tears reading the last 2 chapters, which no offence made me feel great XD. Coz I don't actually think this story is any good and I think ur all crazy for liking it lol. Nywhoo im sure no one has read this bit sooo on to the story. O nd I'm gonna try to make this chapter a bit longer than the others coz I'm not planning on writing for the next couple of days sozzi.

* * *

The sun had started to shine into Kai's bedroom, he had forgotten to close the window and curtains the night before so the bright light shone on his face disturbing him from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes slowly as he sat up.

'how did I get here?' He asked himself as he noticed he was on the floor, 'oh yeah… Rei.' He sat against the wall for a few minutes before standing and walking over to his window. People were already out and about on the paths below, he leant against the window frame as he continued to look out towards the town ahead.

'This is going to be a very bad day,' he thought to himself as he looked down and watched the people below.

'Rei… I'll make this up to you one day… I just wish I could tell you everything…'

He left the window and collapsed on his bed with an arm behind his head.

'Maybe I can… maybe if I could just tell you why I had to do it,' he shook his head, 'no.. I done that last time and look where that ended up, I wont let that happen to Rei… watching… _he__'__s_ always watching…'

He sat up and looked towards his door, he could hear someone moving about in the kitchen area.

'who would be up at this hour?' He looked to the digital clock at the side of his bed, 'I bet it's Tyson raiding that damn fridge for food again.'

He stood up and brushed himself down, 'right… I'll put a stop to that, the way that boy's going he'll be rolling to his next match.'

He walked over to the door and swung it open, "Tyson for the love of god…" He headed for the kitchen area, "I swear if you don't stop I'll…"

He stopped his rant as soon as he turned the corner to the kitchen area, the sound of crashing filled the air as a metal bowl was dropped to the floor. Kai's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the nervous boy behind the kitchen counter, the boy behind the counter quickly bent down and picked up what he had dropped.

"K.Kai… I. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," Rei was stood looking down into the bowl he had just dropped.

"No, no you didn't wake me," said Kai quietly as he continued to stare at the boy.

Rei didn't look up from the bowl he headed over to the fridge and grabbed a few things from it before heading back to the counter.

"What are you doing up so early?" Asked Kai trying to make conversation.

Rei looked like he tensed slightly at the sound of the boy's voice, "I couldn't sleep… so I thought I'd start breakfast." He started chopping at something with his back turned from the slate haired boy.

'He can't even look at me…' thought Kai as he sighed quietly. Rei continued to chop the food.

Kai headed over to the boy, "I can help you if you'd…"

When Kai got to Rei's side the nervous boy gasped and flinched away causing himself to cut his finger with the sharp knife in his hand. He dropped the knife and grabbed his hand in pain, he held it tightly, "n.no I'm okay… I can do it."

Kai looked down to the injured hand, "you cut yourself." He mentally hit his head as he noticed how blatantly he had just stated the obvious.

"Yeah," said Rei laughing nervously, he continued to clasp his hand.

"Let me look at it," said Kai stepping towards the boy.

Rei stumbled backwards slightly out of the boys reach, his face shone with fear. Kai looked at the boys eyes and noticed how scared he was of him.

"Rei…" he said quietly, "I.. wasn't going to do anything." He hung his head slightly as Rei turned and headed for the tap, he ran his hand under cold water.

"It's fine," he said without looking away from the tap.

"Let me get you a bandage or… something," said Kai as he turned to head for a cabinet.

"No…" said Rei quietly, "please… just leave me alone."

Kai froze with his back still to the boy, Rei hadn't moved either so both boys stood facing opposite ways. Kai looked to his side, he felt like he had just been hit round the face, he gritted his teeth and his eyes shone in pain. He Didn't say anything, he just headed back to his room.

Rei waited until he heard the '_click_' of the boy's door shutting before doubling over in tears, he let his hand move from the numbing water as he slid down the unit onto the floor. Where he remain crying softly for the next hour.

* * *

"Kai!" Shouted Tyson as he hammered on his door, "breakfasts ready, get out here."

Kai sighed as he stood and headed for the living area. When he got there everyone was sitting around the table. Everyone stared in confusion as Rei placed the boys bowl at the opposite side of the table to his. Tyson was the first to speak.

"Soo… you two had a fight or something?"

Rei looked down to his food, leaving Kai to answer the question.

He cleared his throat, "Me and Rei… have…"

Rei cut him short, "have decided to become just team mates again."

Everyone stared at the boys in shock.

"What happened?" Asked Hilary.

"We'd prefer to keep it between us," said Rei as he looked down towards his food.

Tyson stared at Kai, "what happened to your lip?"

Kai lifted a hand to his bottom lip, he had forgot about that. He looked at Rei for a second, the boy hadn't looked up from his bowl.

"I bit it," he gave a poor excuse, he knew only an idiot would believe it.

"Oh Okay," said Tyson as he tucked into his food. Thank god Tyson was that idiot.

"It looks like someone else has bitten it," said Hilary looking over to Rei who momentarily looked up.

"And what happened to your hand?" She asked as her eyes fell onto the bandage wrapped around it.

Rei placed a hand over it and laughed slightly, "I wasn't looking what I was doing earlier and cut my hand."

Everyone except Kai, Rei and Tyson, who were now eating, looked at each other, they could sense the tension and decided to drop it. Tyson of course hadn't sensed the tension around the room.

"Rei, why did you look like you were crying yesterday?"

The room fell silent, Rei moved his bowl away from himself and stood.

"Please excuse me, I'm going out for a walk."

Once the boy had left Hilary hit Tyson at the back of his head.

"Ahh, Hilary, what was that for!?" He asked while rubbing his head. Hilary just sighed. All eyes were now on Kai, who sighed indignantly.

"Excuse me," he said as he stood and headed for his room. Hilary watched him carefully as he opened, entered, then closed the door.

* * *

Kai watched out the window as Rei crossed the road and headed towards the town. He Didn't move until the boy was out of sight, he moved to his bed where he collapsed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said as he sat up on his elbows.

"Hey Kai," said Hilary as she poked her head round the corner of the door, "you okay?"

Kai shifted slightly, "yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She didn't answer but entered the room fully and made her way over to his bed where she sat, legs crossed.

"What's going on?" She asked getting straight to the point, she watched as Kai sat up fully and cleared his throat.

"I don't know what you mean."

She crossed her arms, "Yes you do, I know something's going on… what really happened to your lip?" She asked leaning closer to the boy to get a better look at the wound. He covered it with his hand.

"I already told you what happened," he lifted an eyebrow, "why don't you believe me?"

Hilary sat straight again, "You said you bit your lip… I don't see how that's possible when the bite mark is facing the wrong way."

"What?" Asked Kai still touching the cut on his lip.

"Your cut, it's the shape of a bite mark, but if _you_ bit it the teeth marks would be facing inwards… not outwards."

Kai lowered his hand and sighed, "you're more smarter than you look."

"thanks… I think," said Hilary while scratching the side of her face.

"So you going to tell me what really happened?"

"no."

Hilary shook her head, "…why did you break up?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"None of your business," he answered while standing up and heading back towards the window, he sat on the window ledge and looked out towards the town again. Hilary sighed.

"Them lot out there might not of noticed anything… but something isn't right, there's something you aren't telling us… and by the way Rei looked this morning… I don't think even he knows the full truth."

Kai turned and looked at the girl still sitting on his bed, 'what is with this girl?' he thought to himself. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you lie Kai," she said raising an eyebrow, "you should know that we're going to find out eventually, we always do… so why not just tell us and save yourself this hassle."

Kai's forehead twitched, 'what the hell is with this girl… all of a sudden she seems to know me better than anyone else… have I really become that transparent that even Hilary knows something's wrong.' he mentally ripped at himself.

"Kai… I'm a girl I can sense these kind of things, so why don't you just tell me."

"I can't," he said without thinking. He quickly raised a hand to his mouth and mentally kicked himself.

"I see… so there is something going on then. You love Rei, I know you still do, even if he doesn't."

'Does this girl not shut up,' thought Kai as he placed a hand to his head.

"Listen, I done what was best okay, at least now he wont get hurt."

"You wouldn't hurt him Kai," said Hilary not completely following what was being said.

"Of course I wouldn't, I'd never hurt him," he snapped.

Hilary uncrossed her legs, "but Kai… you already have."

Kai felt like he had been smacked in the gut, she was right. He had already hurt him, not physically but this kind of pain could be worse. Still, he believed he had done the right thing and he was sticking to it.

Hilary bit her lip lightly, "if you weren't the one that would hurt him… then who would because…" She remembered back to the night Rei got beaten up _'We know your weakness'_ . She gasped. "Kai… that night Rei came back and had that message… did it have something to do with you?"

Kai sat staring at the girl with no emotion in his eyes, then he blinked and the emotion came flooding back, he had to look away.

"Kai, please tell me what's going on."

"I… I couldn't stay with him, I couldn't let it happen again. He would of gone after Rei just like he did with…" Kai stopped himself before he said to much and stood from the window ledge, he turned himself to completely face out towards the town, he leant his hands on the frame and let his head fall.

"Who Kai?… Who would of gone after Rei?…"

Kai looked back up towards the town with hate piercing from his eyes.

"Boris."

* * *

And there we have it, I fink that's the longest chapter so far it took me like 2 hours nd its now 6:30am nd I havn't slept yet. I've got insomnia lol I havnt slept properly in weeks. U should see my bags lol… not very attractive XD.

Okay you know the drill review pwetty pweaze XD

XX


	15. Chapter 15

Hilary shot a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"So now you must understand why I did it," said Kai still facing out the window, letting his gaze fall upon the rooftops in the distance.

Hilary stood up, "you have to tell him, he'd understand…"

"No," Kai shook his head, "it's to dangerous."

Hilary stirred slightly, "why would Boris hurt Rei?"

Kai sighed and turned from the window, he leant gently against the frame, facing Hilary. He crossed his arms and took a deep breath before answering "Boris is a sick and twisted man," he laughed nervously, "he always…," he tilted his head sideways towards the floor, "he always said he found me fascinating…,"

Hilary stared as she watched the boy try to find the right words.

Kai laughed slightly again, "the strange old man had an obsession with me the second I was sent to that abbey…," he looked up towards the ceiling. "When I was younger it was easy for him to… over power me… it was easy for him to beat me close to death or…," he looked to the floor, his hair covering his eyes, "or… pin me down to my bed," he looked up at Hilary who now looked a mixture of shock and disgust. "But as I got older… stronger, he wasn't able to over power me as easily… so he found other ways to over power me… other weaknesses… it didn't stop until I escaped from that place."

Hilary still stood in silence listening to the boy, "maybe… if you could just tell Rei…, maybe Boris wouldn't find out."

Kai shook his head, "no, he'll know."

"Well… maybe he wouldn't hurt Rei, he hasn't actually said he'd hurt him, has he?"

Kai shook his head again, "he would… he did last time…"

"Last time?" Asked Hilary.

"Yeah… Rei wasn't the first person I loved… I let Boris get to _him_, I wont let the same happen to Rei."

"Kai who…"

"It doesn't matter. You can't tell Rei… you can't tell anyone… Hilary you have to promise me."

"…Kai I…" She looked to the floor.

"Hilary! You can't tell him."

She sighed, "okay, I wont tell him."

The silence between the two teens was almost unbearable, Hilary stood and headed over to the door. She turned the handle.

"I won't tell Rei Kai…" She didn't look back, "but you should… before it's to late… before there's no going back." She left the room.

Kai tilted his head to the floor, '…what's with that girl…'

He collapsed on his bed, letting thoughts of his past circle in his head. Images of the dark abbey, the old purple haired monster, the pain, torture and the red beauty that once had hold of his heart.

* * *

Rei kept having the strange feeling he was being followed, he kept looking over his shoulder but no one was there. He rubbed his head,

'must be my imagination, I should just try to relax a little.'

He continued to just walk where ever his feet took him, it wasn't long before he realised where he was. He looked over the park and smiled sadly to himself. He wanted to just leave but his feet wouldn't listen, he walked into the empty park and made his way over to a swing. The same swing he sat on when he was with Kai. He began to move his feet on the floor to slightly push himself, he stopped and looked to the swing beside him.

"_Did you really mean what you said?__"_

"_Yeah, I wouldn__'__t of said it otherwise,__"_he remembered Kai sitting next to him smiling sweetly.

Rei sighed and moved his gaze to look in front again. He still felt like he was being watched, he looked round but still no one was there.

'I shouldn't of just got up and left like that,' he thought, 'now they're going to think something's wrong.'

He placed a hand to his head and moaned. He lost track of time as he sat slightly pushing himself on the swing, he was in a world of his own until he heard a sound behind him. Turning off the swing he stood to face his stalker, he gasped.

"Hello Rei."

* * *

pov…

Okay, laying here starring at the ceiling all day isn't going to make me feel any better but I guess it can't make me feel any worse. Well, no worse than listening to Tyson tell the others how much of a jerk I am. He obviously wants me to hear, otherwise he'd be talking a lot quieter.

"Tyson! Will you let off about Kai, you don't even know if it was his fault or not."

I rolled my eyes, I don't need Hilary trying to stick up for me. It's only Tyson after all, I'd like to see him accuse me of things to my face. I looked to the alarm clock next to my bed, hmm it's already been five hours since Rei went out, I hope he's okay.

"Well I can't see Rei breaking it off, did you see Kai's lip and Rei's hand? I wonder what happened, looks like they got into a fight."

Okay… that's it. I got up and walked out my room, great now they're all starring at me. While ignoring the four sets of eyes I made my way to the green hotel chair opposite Tyson, I can't help but glare at him. He coughs lightly, he obviously knows I heard him, I clear my throat.

"When's our next match?" I ask Kenny, he's in his usual spot sitting at the kitchen unit on his laptop. He looks up at me.

"In two days against the Psychics."

"I see," I said while turning my gaze away from Tyson, "We'll be training later, as soon as Rei decides to come back."

Even saying his name brought emotion but I was able to hide it well behind my mask. I see Hilary starring at me from the corner of my eye, great… she probably pities me now. I was disturbed from my trail of thought by the door opening, it was Rei. What does he look so happy about, he's smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey guys, look who I found."

He opened the door fully to reveal the red head standing next to him, Salima. What the hell is she doing here? And with Rei… I can feel my forehead twitching in frustration.

"Salima!" Shouted Max and Tyson as they rushed towards the girl.

* * *

Okay that was a load of but I hadn't updated in almost a month now I think so I thought I should upload something, it's better than nothing I guess.

Nd soz bout it being a bit short, I know I could of made it better but I'll make up for it in the next chapter

Ok review pplz

XX


	16. Author's note 3

Okay. A quick note. I'm starting this fic up again after months of not posting. I just wanted to let people know as I had almost 100 people have this on alerts and favourites. Also, it was for a quick bump to have fresh people read it before I started posting again. I've just read through it all and have noticed how c*** my grammar and spelling was. I originally wrote this about two years ago. So, expect the next chapters to have better grammar and spelling. Not perfect as I don't usually proof read these things before posting.

Okay, peace :D


	17. Chapter 17

Okay. Finally updating after about 5 months away from this fic. I can't really remember all the ideas I had, so I'm going to have to wing it. I hope everyone enjoys it. At the moment I have no idea what I'm going to write, so if it's s***, don't blame me.

---------------

"Salima!" Shouted Max and Tyson as they rushed towards the girl.

Salima entered the hotel room behind Rei. "Hey, guys. Long time no see."

"You can say that again," Tyson chirped as he and Max bounded towards the girl.

The red-haired girl stayed in Kai's view as he looked over the back of the sofa. He narrowed his eyes and dug his fingers into the sofa. 'That bitch,' he thought as he turned away again. The laughs coming from Rei was pissing him off. No one made his Rei laugh like that but him! He growled silently under his breath.

"Are you staying in his hotel, too?" Max asked as he lead Salima into the sitting area.

Kai tensed up and closed his eyes as the other bladers sat down.

"M-hm," she nodded. "Our room is on the floor below this one. I was going to come and say hi before this, but we were busy. Then I saw Rei walking towards town, so I followed him."

"Where's Kane, Goki and Jim?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know, they said they were going to go and train somewhere."

Kai opened one eye and noticed Salima sitting so close to Rei, he resisted the urge to grab Rei and pull him away from her.

Salima beamed. "So, I've heard about the happy couple," he said, looking to Rei then Kai.

The room fell silent. Tyson looked at Max, who looked at Kenny, who looked at Hilary, who narrowed her eyes at Kai, who closed his eyes and ignored everyone.

"What?" Salima asked, sensing the tension in the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Rei said. "It's just-"

Kai stood up. "Everyone outside, we have training. We've already waited long enough for you to get back, Rei."

"Oh, I-" Rei began, but Kai had already left the room.

-------------------------------

"Stupid, conniving, bitch," Kai mumbled to himself as he exited the hotel and walked round to the south side, where a couple of bey-dishes had been set up for the teams to practise. No one else was there. Kai had expected, at least, another team to have been practising. But all the dishes were empty.

He turned around and crossed his arms as he waited for the rest of his team to join him. "Bloody slackers," he mumbled. He was well and truly pissed off, and he was about to get rid of some his tension by taking it out on the rest of his team. It would be double training for everyone, and he could use the excuse that the championships were just around the corner if they dared to say anything.

Tyson and Max left the hotel first, followed by Kenny and Hilary. Then Rei and Salima, who were in fits of giggles again.

Kai pursed his lips together and turned his head away.

"Kai, do we have to?" Tyson complained. "Can't we just have one day off? You're going to kill us at this rate."

"Don't tempt me," he grumbled as Rei and Salima joined the group.

"Right," Kai said. "The-"

"Um, Kai," Rei mumbled, scratching the back of his head gingerly.

"What?"

"Uh- I mean- once the tournament starts properly I won't be able to see Salima that much." He looked into the eyes of his livid team captain. "So, I was just wondering. Could I maybe, skip practise today. Or, you know. I could make up for it later. We wanted to go into town and-"

"Rei, you're committed to this team, so you will be a part of training."

"Oh, but-"

"No, excuses!" Kai snapped.

Salima bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get Rei into any trouble."

"It's okay," said Rei. "Kai, it's just this once. I don't see-"

There was no way Kai was letting Rei go off into town with that slut! "No, Rei!" He shouted. "You have a commitment to this team. If you can't handle commitment then-"

"Oh, you're one to talk about commitment!" Rei shouted. He surprised everyone, including himself with his sudden outburst. He didn't even know where it had come from.

Kai stood slightly dumbfound for a moment, before narrowing his eyes. "I am still your team captain and you will listen to what I say, if you like it or not!"

"I choose not! You can't tell me what to do. I SHOULD listen to you because you're our captain, BUT, I don't HAVE to listen to you anymore. Especially not after what you did to me!"

"This is no time to talk about that!"

"No!" Rei cried. "There never will be a time to talk about THAT with you. You don't give a toss about any one of us, especially me, so cut the crap. You just don't want me to go because you can't stand seeing me happy without you!"

Kai's jaw almost hit the floor. The rest of his team stood in shocked silence.

"Don't give yourself so much credit, Kon." Kai said as he crossed his arms. "That's not the reason I don't want you to go. The reason I don't want you to go is because I have to make sure every one of you are at your best for the tournament."

"Right," Rei said. "If that's the case then I'll just promise to put in double the work when I get back. So, you won't have to worry about me being at my best."

Rei turned. "Come on, Salima."

Salima stayed silent, but nodded.

Kai could have sworn he felt a vein pop in his temples. "You're not going anyway," he growled as he stormed over to Rei and grabbed him by the arm. He pulled him closer until they were eye to eye.

A look of shock flooded Rei's eyes for a second, before it turned into anger. "Let go of me, Kai," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not yours to control anymore."

Kai's eyes let up slightly, he felt them flicker over Rei's face, before loosening the grip.

Rei pulled his arm back. "I'll be back later," he said as he walked off towards the town.

Kai turned around and saw the rest of his team gaping at him. He saw Hilary shaking her head at him. He knew exactly what she was thinking. 'It may already be too late.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about?" Salima asked as she caught up with Rei.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"I've NEVER seen you act like that before, Rei. There must be something wrong." She walked in front of him and put her hands on his chest to stop him. "Please, tell me?"

He sighed and looked away. "It's just a stupid argument. It's nothing."

"Well, it's obvious that you two broke up. But what did you mean by what he did to you? What DID he do to you?"

Rei sighed again, before blinking back tears. He looked back at Salima, who held a look of concern in his eyes.

"Salima," he whispered, unable to speak any louder due to the tears that were coming. "He…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay. It was VERY short, but you know. It's the first time updating in a long time, so, I don't know. It's better than nothing I guess. Unless you think nothing was better than this. Lol.

R&R please J


End file.
